Summer Love
by nayaruss
Summary: The heat makes everyone crazy...at least crazy in love. Hinata needs her relationship to stay that way when an old flame shows up...what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer Love**_

_**Help Wanted**_

I pushed the door open and heard the _ding_ of the bell.

"Hina, hey," he said walking up giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" he said sweetly.

I only sat down in a booth and hung my head down. He followed my suit sitting next to me, placing his arm over my shoulders. I could feel the heat of his lips on my ear. I blushed, even though I was used to it, I couldn't control it.

"No luck today either, huh?" even though he knew the answer to the question I only confirmed by shaking my head.

He sighed and slumped down into the booth.

"Don't get all down, Hina, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find a job somewhere, it's impossible for someone as cute as you not to," I blushed and smiled at him.

His simple words always made me feel better.

"So, did you come to see me or to get some coffee?"

"To get coffee," I teased feeling a little better about my whole unemployed situation.

"Ahh," he gasped playfully, "I can't believe _coffee_ is more important to you than me…y-you k-know H-Hinata…t-that hurt," he said pretending to cry and choking on his words.

"Feel this," he said grabbing my wrist and placing my hand on his chest. "You feel that?"

I only looked at him confused. "That's a heartbeat…and you just killed it."

"You're so melodramatic," I said pushing him gently. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him, on top of him and kissed me, softly.

"I know," he said, kissing me again. My head was against the window as he pushed himself closer to me, as I could feel the passion in his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my waist with one arm holding my body closer to him, pressing his other hand against the window behind me.

"Oh my god! My eyes! I'm blind! No!"

"Kiba," I said almost embarrassed but not too much for one he was as dramatic as Naruto and if it wasn't for this wasn't the first time Kiba caught us doing some public display of affection (PDA).

Naruto kept his position as if he planned to continue what he was doing. He only looked at KIba through narrow eyes.

"I don't care if you give me that look. Too much PDA, gosh!" he shook showing his acting skills were just as talented as Naruto's.

"Awww," he continued as if he was doing something from the _Michael Jacksons' Thriller video. _He extended his bottom eyelids. "My eyes…are they still there. I think there bleeding."

Naruto got up and walked over to Kiba and pushed him playfully.

"You're so dramatic," he said laughing.

"Look who's talking," he said repeating Naruto's shove action.

"Hinata, wants a coffee, Kiba, you should get it for her," he said winking at him, nudging him with his elbow.

"Why? Didn't she give you the order? And what's wrong with your eyes? It's blinking uncontrollably you should really go get that checked out," he said seriously, pointing to his eye.

Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Kiba!"

"What?" he said still seriously even though I knew he was only doing it to get on Naruto's nerves.

"Coffee now!"

"I don't like demands," he said crossing his arms, and rolling his neck playfully.

"Kiba, what Naruto means to say is that he and I both would really appreciate it if you would get me a coffee, please."I said sweetly giving him a sincere smile.

"Aw, you're so cute. Sure I'd love to, but only because I like you unlike this idiot," he said pointing to Naruto only making him roll his eyes. I got up out the booth and walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck.

"And if you plan to make out, listen for my footsteps because I would like to be able to see at least until I hit the age of…I don't know but not now." He said disappearing from behind the door and we could hear his footsteps go closer and closer to the back.

Naruto and I continued what we started and when we heard Kiba's footsteps our lips parted but our bodies did not. We stared into each others' eyes as Kiba was talking about something that neither of us were listening to.

"So here you go, Hinata," he said handing me my coffee. I inhaled the familiar scent with pleasure feeling the tension that was still left in my body disappear.

"So I'm off to continue my job search. Babe, call me later," I said kissing him on the lips, lingering a little enjoying the moment.

"Hinata!" I could tell by his voice he was angry.

I turned to see Kiba tapping his foot repeatedly with his arms crossed over his chest and his face had a frown.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

"You ignored every word I said didn't you?"

"—"

"Aw, no," he interrupted, "I forgive you, but I was saying the ice cream parlor across the street is hiring, since it only recently opened up. I'm sure it can use some extra hands."

My face lighted up.

"Thanks Kiba, you don't know how much I appreciate this." I said running towards him, kissing his cheek as I left.

I was halfway out the door when someone tugged my arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto said almost sad.

I tilted my head towards him.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said kissing him once more on the nose, smiling as I walked away.

When I reached the ice cream parlor, I froze, _no pun intended _but I was frightened to go in.

I walked up the street to the grocery store to cool down. My palms were sweating and I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. I'd never thought walking into an ice parlor would get me so hot. It shouldn't be that hard. When Naruto asked me out I was surprised, real surprised, but going out with him has helped my confidence, tremendously. I can do things now I wouldn't do as the shy Hyuga when I was younger.

I grabbed a pack of gum and slid it down the conveyor belt.

"What happened?"

"I might have found a job," I said depressingly.

"…And that's a bad thing because…"

I looked at him and by his eyes I knew what he was talking about.

"I'm guessing it's at the ice cream parlor where the job is because that's where he told me he was going to be working for the summer so he could pay for his apartment."

"Yea… I can't work there if _he _is."

"Hinata, Naruto is not even the jealous type. You've guys been together for 2 years. Your thing with Sasuke is over, besides this will be good for you…and Naruto. It'll show how you guys face a true challenge and if you're really meant to be."

"But Shikamaru, I don't know if I'm ready to know the truth."

"Well then that something that you and Naruto aren't as solid as you should be…"

"Were solid…as a r-rock."

"You say that real shaky unless you still have feelings for Sasuke." He said plainly blowing a bubble from the piece of gum he took from the one I just brought.

"But…it's not about me. I'm thinking about Naruto and Sasuke they're best friend and I don't know if Sasuke's over me, besides it wasn't like we broke up by choice."

"So you want him back?"

"I didn't say that,"

"Nor did you deny it. Hinata, it's your choice but remember you need the job to help out with your family to pay off the loan your dad needed to pay off the business crashing, so…"

"So?"

"If you want to be petty about something that's not even that serious because wouldn't he have come at you already anyway if he wanted you back and…doesn't he go with Sakura, now?"

"Oh yea that is true. Since he came back to the village; he decided to give her chance, but something's different about _him, it, the whole situation." _

"Well, why don't you ask him? Sasuke…"

"W-What are you doing?" I looked over to see Sasuke walking my way…and Shikamaru's.

"What do you want?" he said rudely. You could tell it's been a rough day.

"Rough day at work?"

"Yep, the girls are killing me and since I'm there alone no male body once to work there because they don't want to be trampled or they'll get jealous and the females who want to work there yea, not very useful being on me all day. "

"And that's a bad thing?" Shikamaru grinned at his choice of words.

"You're a pervert. You know what I meant, but I mean it isn't a problem because it gives me _a lot of interesting things to do _after work but during work I need to get the paycheck at the end of the day because my apartment isn't paying for itself." He said seriously now.

"Yes, I get you and Hinata wants to work there and give you a hand."

"Really?" his tone becoming monotone.

I could tell things were different between Sasuke and me.

"You'd have to come in for an interview with Kakashi, which is very rare but I'll call him and see what he says." His tone showed that he was really uninterested in me working there at all.

"You sound thrilled…" Shikamaru pointed out sarcastically.

"How should I sound?" he said walking away, back to the aisle he was in before Shikamaru called him.

"At least you know he doesn't have feelings for you," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

I only gulped at the thought. A Sasuke who didn't like me or one that did?

_Great. _

_Neither was better._

"Why'd you do that?"

"You wanted the job. I decided to establish an understanding." He said.

_This will definitely be a long summer. _

_T.B.C_

_Review for continuation. _


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Naruto...sadly :'( **Review :)**

_**Summer Love **_

_**Cold Heat**_

I walked into the ice cream parlor and the shiver that went down my spine didn't only come from the look of every female in the room staring at me with evil eyes or the coldness or the fact I almost fell walking in but that Sasuke looked at me with eyes of hatred.

Sasuke and I were past history and that's where we would stay because I had no feelings for Sasuke. All those feelings died when he left me, but I guess he had reasons.

I walked in and Sasuke led me to the back. The air was so thick between us and I had nothing to say.

And to think I'll have to work with this all summer.

And if _Phineas and Ferb were right about it being 104 days of summer vacation_that was too long for me and Sasuke to be together for any amount of time.

"Let's get this out of the way now." He said stopping placing his arm above my head about 3 inches in front of me. He looked at me his onyx eyes different from the last time I remember them.

He kissed me.

The kiss was different than any I've ever had.

It was forced, hard, and impassionate.

When he released I could tell it was as weird for him as it was for me.

"You felt nothing as I did and that's how it's going to be, alright." He demanded more than asked and I could only shake my head in surprise. He opened the door and there was a man inside sitting reading a book that covered his face.

His gray hair was spiky and hung covering his left eye. I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He only continued to read his book.

"Um…"

"Oh hey…uh"

"Hinata," I interrupted reaching out my hand to him.

"I like you," he said plain and simple, looking at me intently as if reading my personality. "You're hired."

I only looked surprised at the fact he was so quick to say yes.

"Hinata, you're scoping up ice cream, that's not hard for you right? Exactly, so you have the job and you don't seem to like Sasuke and he doesn't seem to have a liking for you, but he does that with everybody so it doesn't matter. Don't let him get to you honestly. He just acts tough." He said rolling his eyes.

"You're very pretty, Hinata and since Sasuke brings all the females here and I'm sure you'll bring all the males. So this will be _good_…" he exaggerated the good by rolling his tongue. I had an idea what he meant by what he said but it was weird.

"Excuse, Mr. Hatake, but I have a boyfriend,"

"And I graduated college with honors,"

"What?"

"Oh, I thought we were talking about things that weren't important." He said grinning from ear to ear even though the book was covering it I could tell it was mischievous. I got up and thank him for the opportunity, and told him I would try my best.

I walked out of his office with my head a little higher than when I entered and a little happier, but then I remembered who my co-worker was. Would I have to speak to Sasuke? Will it be this tense every day?

Standing out of Mr. Hatake's office I realized that I didn't know when I was suppose to start. I walked back into his office and nobody was there. I know I wasn't that distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't realized he left.

I walked out the door and looked over at Sasuke who wasn't paying attention to me. His aggravated expression was oblivious to the girls pushing and shoving for Sasuke to touch them, take their numbers, hand in marriage…and _underwear. _

I _almost _felt sorry for him. I quickly turned my gaze from him when his eyes looked up at me. I hurriedly walked out the door before I could feel his gaze bleed through my skin.

I walked over to the grocery store to tell Shikamaru about the news of me getting the job at the ice cream parlor.

I was happy that I was working at the ice cream parlor because it was so close to my friends' and my boyfriend's job. The little complex had a flower shop, a grocery store, a coffee shop, the ice cream parlor, a liquor store, and a mini mall that contained a Macy's, an Against All Odds, Aeropostale, JC Penny, a Barnes and Nobles, and Foot Locker.

It was one of the most popular spots for teens to hang out in the summer especially since the community pool was right down the street. Some adults strolled buy for their coffee and to shop around a bit, but not as much as the teens did.

When I got to the grocery store Shikamaru wasn't at his usual conveyor belt, I searched around a little bit for him to no avail, so I left. So I walked down to the coffee shop where I knew Naruto would be. Before I even got to the door, Naruto swung the door open embracing me in a hug.

"Hina, you're back!" he said cheerfully.

I kissed him on the tip of his nose and smiled at him. He kissed me on the lips, still holding me up in the air.  
I didn't know how much time went by or why I even came here but was happy I did. Naruto always was able to make me feel better no matter what happened throughout the day.

"So did you get the job?" he asked after the release and he put me down still holding my hand, not wanting to let go. I only smiled at him, confirming it with a 'yes.'

"He didn't even ask me any questions. He hired me on the spot." He smiled his usually big-happy-go-loving-smile. He grabbed my chin and kissed my lips once again, lifting me up slowly as our lips were still connected.

"I'm so proud of you, Hina," he said kissing me on my forehead. When we walked inside, Kiba was standing talking Shikamaru who was sitting in a booth and talking to the person who was in front of him who I couldn't see. Naruto and I walked hand-in-hand towards them.

"Hey guys guess what, Hina, got the job," he said smiling, kissing my cheek, gently, wrapping his arm over my shoulders.

"She did, that's great, Hinata!" Kiba said, stealing me away from Naruto's twirling me around in the air as if I was a little kid. He kissed my forehead before placing me back down.

I could tell Shikamaru didn't hear Naruto because he was still intent with the conversation he was having with the guy in front of him. Naruto had already started walking over there while Kiba had stolen me away.

I could only gulp when I heard the name, "Sasuke, hey!" Naruto shouted as the two did some complicated handshake that I didn't even want to strain my eyes trying to comprehend how to do it. I walked over there and stood because the seat by Shikamaru was taking by Kiba. Naruto placed his legs out of the booth so I could sit. I did. I couldn't even look at Sasuke right now but I could tell his eyes were on me.

"Did you here, Hina, got the job?" Naruto repeated, smiling at me, bringing me a little closer to his body as he said it.

Shikamaru face lightened up a bit; I could tell he wanted to get up and hug me but Kiba was not moving.

"She did?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow rose as he made a noise looking back out the window, where passing kids were shooting water guns at each other. I was ready to ask what was that suppose to mean, but Kiba beat me to it.

He only shrugged not responding, taking a sip of his coffee. I only looked up at his reflection in the window to see if I could see what his expression was saying, but I couldn't understand. Naruto, and Kiba had gotten up from the booth because five adults had come into the shop looking for a person who worked there when they booth were sitting down with us. One lady was nagging them about how customer service was essential.

I blocked out the situation and still looked at Sasuke who was still giving me the cold shoulder.

"S-Sasuke, why are you not talking to me?" I asked tripping over his names, frightened that he might snap at me.

Silence.

I didn't know if he was thinking of an answer or what to say.

He looked at me—more like glared and told me to move. I got up and he walked out of the door without a word. I only stood surprise.

"He's trying to figure things out right now, Hinata don't take it personal."

"Yea, sure," I said, softly. I didn't see how I couldn't take it personal he hated me.

But…

I never thought he find out the way he did.

T.B.C

Review for continuation sorry for long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the rerviews.**

_**Treats**_

The face that my father was giving me didn't show any approval of what I wanted to do. He looked angry, very angry, but I had to be strong. I wanted this badly and it would be the best for the whole family.

"I'm not cut out to be in the cooperation world. Neji would be better suited then me and he can get all the training here—"

"But that doesn't example your sudden urge to move out!" he shouted. He gripped the glass cup of tea in hand tightly and I could see the veins popping out of his skull. His glare was deadly and words could not describe how I felt right now.

"I have to do this, father, more for myself than anybody else." I said taking in a deep breath hoping he would understand.

"But you've just started this job, are you telling me it will pay for an apartment?" he said less angry more curious of what my plans were financial and how would support myself.

"I've been saving my allowance and the money from my recent job…and I already have the down payment for the apartment I've been looking at," I said gulping at his risen eyebrow. He sipped some of the tea and released the cup on the table beside him. he slouched back in his chair and brought his hands together, intertwining his fingers. He closed his eyes thoughtfully. A thick silence filled the air, my father's breathing was normal, rhythmic and intense. My breathing had been uncontrollable, shaky and awkward. I looked over at the lit fireplace and tried to calm myself, because hopefully everything would be okay.

I looked back at my father who was in the same position as before.

I turned away from him walking towards the small table between the two of us. I lowered my body to grab the pitcher and a cup and poured me a cup of tea.

I started to sip the hot tea.

"Fine," he said plainly. The tea in my mouth blew out quickly as I looked up at my father in surprise.

"Huh?" I asked still confused grabbing a paper towel and wiping up the tea.

"Obviously I can't change your mind and you'll probably leave without my permission anyway, but I trust your judgment and your not the little girl you use to be. I have no control over you anymore, besides you're almost an adult. I guess I should have expected this to come," he said looking in his cup of tea.

I stood back up with my cup of tea in hand, "Thank you, father, I'll retrieve my things in the morning," I said bowing towards him and walking to the door.

"Hinata," I heard him call out. I stuck my head into his study. He was standing up and his back was facing towards.

"Yes?" I said so he would know I had heard his call.

"I'm," he sniffled, "very proud of y-you and I-I l-love y-you," and he was gone.

Those words were always what I wanted my father to say to me for so long. He hadn't said those words to me since my mother died. I looked on the ground to see the tea cup was on the ground, it must have spilled out of my hand.

I quickly cleaned up the tea and walked towards the apartment to see the landlord. He said I could pay him the down payment tonight and he'd let me settle in too.

After all that was done, I sat in my new apartment on its black leather couch. I couldn't help the tears that fell. I was overjoyed and nothing could ruin how I felt. I had a wonderful boyfriend, awesome friends, and new apartment, a good job…sort of and my dad…was proud of me.

Nothing could ruin my mood right now, nothing at all.

The next morning I got up and went back to the Hyuga compound to get my stuff. I said goodbye to my cousin, my sister, my dad and the servants. I couldn't help but tear up but I knew I was doing the right thing for myself by moving out. Moving out could prove to myself that I could do something alone, by myself.

I placed my bags in the back of Naruto car and got in the passenger's seat. He looked at me and smiled at me, "You know you don't have to do this," he told me.

I really appreciated how considerate he was of my feelings and loved that he knew how much family meant and means to me, but I'd be okay.

I nodded at him, he kissed away my tears that I hadn't noticed even fell, and then he kissed my lips softly.

"Thanks, Naruto," I said.

He smiled at me, "It's definitely like #1 rule of boyfriend 101," he said looking straight ahead with his pointr finger sticking up and talking in the weirder voice I ever heard, "make sure girlfriend is okay," he said smiling at me.

I looked over at my family standing outside the door, waiting for Naruto and I to pull off. I could tell they were waiting to see if I would just run back into their arms, but I wasn't.

"Let's go," I said reassuring myself I was doing the right thing, putting on my seat and smiling at Naruto.

"Let's go," he said starting the car and the car roared to life.

I rolled down the window and waved my hand out the window, "Bye, I'll come visit, promise," my father stood in the background and I watched a she wiped his eyes. I'd never seen him cry, ever. I think my mind was playing tricks on me.

When we got to the apartment buildings, I told Naruto where he should park and he grabbed three bags while I grabbed the other two.

I was excited. My first move, on my own, it felt really good. I inhaled the air, reminiscing on the thought and making it a memory.

I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair. I stood there for a few seconds, with my eyes closed and just felt…happy.

Naruto came up behind me wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I blushed slightly, biting my bottom lip.

"Naruto," I said trying to push him away.

He didn't stop and I tried again, "Naruto," I said again pushing him off this time.

"What?" he asked playfully disappointed.

"We're in public," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, then let's hurry up and get upstairs," he said grinning devilishly at me and I only returned it with a sideways smirk. I picked up my bags that I dropped to push him off of me.

I scurried up to the room with Naurto behind me. I put the key in the door and before I could even turn the key, Naruto had started kissing my neck again.

I quickly turned the key and the knob before anyone saw us. We entered the apartment and I dropped my bags and started accepting his kisses.

"Remember. I. need. To. Be. At. Work. By. 12." I said in between kisses and I could feel his grin as our lips stayed connected. He pushed me on the couch and our clothes flew off. Words weren't needed for this moment as my apartment met its new neighbors. And Naruto and my body met once again.

I smiled, gleeful as I entered my workplace. I was about five minutes late and that was actually a good thing because I was thinking about calling in sick, but I needed this job.

I grabbed the apron from the back and started my way towards the front.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke husky voice only made his voice sound more uninterested and rude then he probably already was.

"Why are you so grouchy?" I snapped back. I didn't need him ruining my mood. I as in too good of one, but he really looked like shit.

"Have you slept?" I asked concerned by his appearance.

He only snorted walking by me.

I only shrugged him off. Maybe that would be the best for the both of us if we didn't speak to each other.

Sasuke had me work the register whenever the girls got to hectic, which was always so he only stayed in the back actually making the ice cream.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Who's this bitch?"

Those were the common remarks that were thrown at me when girls in line got up to the register and didn't see Sasuke was there.

"Where's Sasuke?"The recent girl was twirling her hair with her finger, bending over the countertop with too much cleavage showing and popping the gum in her mouth.

"He's on ice cream duty," I said aggravating because all these girls were annoying.

None of them seem to have a life, because they were always here. But the rush was really severe around twelve when every girl seemed to have a lunch break.

She looked at me through narrow eyes wondering why I hadn't gone and got him yet for her.

"Could you go get him for me?" she said rudely.

I only looked at her with the same nasty look she gave me.

"No, sorry I'm on break," I said walking in the back towards where Sasuke was.

"Your fan-girl are aggravating," I said plainly taking off the apron.

"You're telling me,"

"This is what you had to deal with—"

"I still have to deal with it," he interrupted.

And I could only look up at him and feel sorry for him.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke," and I think I was talking about what had happened before then the fan-girls.

"I already knew before that you lied before Naruto, I wasn't really surprised when it happened."

And I could hear the hurt in his voice, "Besides, I guess it worked out."

I got up and looked at his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his face towards me. He looked up from the ground.

And our eyes met, for the first time in a long time.

He grunted but I kept his eyes on me. I wanted his eyes to tell me the truth on how he felt about our break up why it really happened.

"Hinata!" I could hear the cheerful voice call my name.

I looked towards the door and Naruto burst right through cheerful as ever.

"Seems he always ruins our moment," he said inaudible walking away.

I watched as he walked away out the door Naruto had entered and to the front.

I looked Naruto and smiled. He walked towards me kissing me.

"I see you've cooled down since this morning," he said playfully nibbling on my ear.

I blushed slightly at his words.

"Naruto," I said trying to push him away, but not really wanting him to stop.

"I can't. Not now," I said finally, pushing him away as I liked my lips.

He only smiled at me.

"Don't worry, we have all not," he whispered into my ear.

Sexually activity in Naruto and I's relationship has never been…nonexistent, just sometimes halted with me living at home and him, being roommates with Kiba. I could tell that my new apartment would change all that.

"Besides I only came for a little treat," he said seductively.

I pushed down on the ice cream machine and caught it on my finger.

I walked back over to him and placed my finger in his mouth.

He slowly released my finger from his lips and kissing me, gently on the lips. I licked off the ice cream and smiled at him.

"You got your treat, so see you later, Naruto," I said playfully pushing him out of the door.

"Fine, I don't want you to lose your job," he said grabbing me into a kiss once more.

I walked him towards the door and watched as he jogged his way back to the café.

I walked back over to register to relieve Sasuke of his harassing fan-girls.

He brushed passed me but before he was gone he knelt down near my ear and whispered, "I like treats too."

TBC

Review please for continuation.


End file.
